Mirada
by soniitk
Summary: Sanji hiere los sentimientos de Usopp. ¿Lograra convencerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde?


One Piece le pertenece a Oda.

Usopp en esta historia es medio OCC.

POV de Usopp.

Abro mis ojos y lo encuentro a mi costado. Gentilmente recorro mi mano a su cabello dorado, mis dedos rozando su cuerpo piel oscura llenando mi nariz con su fragancia única. Y su ceja rizada visible el de como una paleta hipnotizándome. Sonrió ligeramente y le di postro un beso en su mejilla.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, pensamientos empezaron a recorrer mi mente. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer a alguien como él? Él ha sido todo un caballero desde el día que habíamos descubierto que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos, la decisión de ser una pareja desde entonces. Él siempre como un Romeo, cuando alguien se atrevía a insultarme por mi larga nariz delante de _él_, llegando al punto de ser sobreprotector en batalla. Me gusta ese lado lindo de él. Aunque tengo que admitir que no todo es perfecto. El seguía teniendo esos arrebatos de amorío compulsivo. Y se niega a admitir nuestro amor delante al resto de la tripulación. Siempre manteniendo un ojo alerta si alguien de ellos se encuentra presentes cuando están expresando su amor. No voy a mentir. Odio cuando comienza a actuar de esa manera. Varias veces quise gritarle y golpearlo en la cara. Incluso a veces había decidido acabar con nuestra relación para siempre. Pero de alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para compensar por ello en las noches. ¿Qué podía hacer? Me gusta el cocinero enamoradizo. Además si él podía soportar todas mis fachadas y estupideces. ¿Entonces por qué no podía perdonar sus trastornos también? Después de todo, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando le respondí que "sí".

Poniéndome las botas y mis ropas. Ya vestido me acerco lentamente a Sanji y con un suspiro le susurro en su oído. "Despierta mi amor. No querrás que tus damas nos encuentren juntos. ¿Verdad?".

Y como magia el cocinero ya está levantado y vestido en menos de tres segundos. Tenía que aceptar, ambos habían obtenido la habilidad de cambiarse rápidamente.

Marchándose para irse a cocinar, se despidió dándome un beso en los labios. Esos besos siempre lograban sacarme todas las preocupaciones y temores que tenía. Maldije cómo me podía hechizar con tan sólo un beso.

Como todos los días, teníamos que proteger nuestros desayunos de unos brazos de goma. La risa llenando la cocina y algunos gritos de combate entre Zoro y Sanji.

Terminando de desayunar, uno a uno se marcha silenciosamente donde quiera que fueran después del desayuno. Yo. Siendo el último en salir. Levanto y cuando estoy casi por cruzar la puerta. Le mando un beso volado. Sanji devolviendo el beso. Después regañándome por ello. Causando una risa de mis labios por su acto tardío.

Abro la puerta y respiro el aire profundamente. Ningún barco de la marina estaba a la vista. Ni piratas o islas cercanas. Tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había esta tranquilidad en el Sunny. Me encantaría si siempre pudiera ser así. Aunque quizás sería mejor no hacerme tales ilusiones. No había día normal en la vida de un Straw -hat. Ellos siempre se las arreglaban para hacer de un hermoso día con un sol brillante transformarlo en una batalla de la vida a muerte. Y un día de lluvia a uno de más tormenta. Aunque tengo que aceptar que me gusta todas las aventuras que hemos tenido. Pero me gusta mucho que los _peligros_ desaparecen de ellos. Decidiendo disfrutar de las pocas horas de paz antes de la batalla por venir. Mis piernas temblando sólo de pensar en ello. Y como si el destino quisiera hacerme una mala jugada. Mis ojos captan una isla en la mira.

[][][]

Una vez en la isla a la cual habiamos anclado. Todo a su alrededor parecía de haber salido de un sueño. La isla misma estaba hecha de gelatina. Podía rebotar e incluso doblarse. La tierra, los árboles, las casas, todo. Luffy no había dudado un segundo para lanzarse y rebotar como si fuera un niño. Invitando a los demás a saltar con él. Por supuesto, antes de su demanda, yo ya me encontraba rebotando junto con él. Los demás siguiéndonos. A excepción de Zoro, que parecía haber rebotado por otro lugar. Él nunca nos decepcionaba perdiéndose.

Y como un profeta. Mis predicciones se habían hecho realidad, una vez más. Tras una larga batalla, logrando derrotar a nuestros enemigos. Al parecer habían piratas reclamando la isla como suya. Causando terror en los habitantes. Nada nuevo en eso. Y como siempre los Strawhats al rescate. La batalla fue un poco más difícil como todo el mundo había previsto originalmente, porque la isla era saltadiza. Pero no era imposible para ellos. Aunque no esperaban que se los recompensarían con un montón de oro. Nami, por supuesto. No dudo y acepto la recompensa sin queja alguna. Típico. Pero lo que pasó después de eso. Realmente no me lo esperaba. Fue algo que destrozo mi corazón completamente.

"Gome Usopp. Cuando te dije que te amaba. Lo decía en serio. Puede confiar en ello. Pero hoy me di cuenta que mi amor por ti era sólo uno pasaje. Gome pero desde hoy ya no somos pareja. Espero que puedas perdonarme.. . ". Sanji dijo secamente.

Las palabras de Sanji aplastándome por completo. Mis oídos se negaron a oír más, y yo no quería oír lo que salía de su boca. Estaba furioso. Todo lo que pude captar fue...

"Hombre ... vista ... pelirrojo ... " .

Sentí las lágrimas queriendo salir, pero éstas se negaron hacerlo. Me sentía roto. Quería gritarle. Pero por alguna razón no podía. ¿Debido al miedo? ¿Por debilidad? No lo sé. Pero de repente me oigo decir algo.

"Vete.. sólo vete ... " . Me encontré diciendo, mi voz se encontraba rota, fueron palabras cortas pero amargas, contenían un grito de desesperación en ella.

"Gome Usopp , yo ..". Sanji se disculpó.

"Vete, quiero estar solo. " Le grite.

Sanji entendió mi suplica y asintió. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Cuando estuve seguro de que Sanji no encontraba ya la vista. Me deje caer en el suelo, sentándome en una esquina con los brazos sobre mis piernas. Y comencé a llorar, lágrimas menores, gritos que sólo la pared al lado podía oír mi desesperación. Me quedé en la misma posición durante dos horas.

Cuando sentí que ya no tenía más lagrimas con las cuales desahogarme, me levanté y me dirigí al baño. No sabía el por qué, pero me sentía cochino. Subí las escaleras, procurando que nadie me viera.

Cerrando la puerta y poniendo seguro en ella. Quitándome la ropa como acto seguido. Entrando poco a poco a la ducha. Girando el caño. Dejando que el agua caiga libremente sobre mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas que se me escapan no se distinguían al agua proveniente de la ducha. Lavándome el cabello seguido por mi cuerpo.

Cerrando el caño y saliendo de la ducha después de ello. Poniendo una toalla sobre mí. Y en un acto del momento. Miro mi reflejo reflejado en el espejo. Mirando fijamente, permaneciendo en esa posición durante varios minutos, y sin darme cuenta, más lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Secándolas rápidamente. Mis ojos volviendo a mirar mi reflejo.

_¿__Es porque soy feo ? ¿Porque soy débil? ¿Debido a que por fin se dio cuenta de lo inútil que soy? Me pregunte a mí mismo._

Siento un escalofrío extraño domando mi cuerpo. Tengo frío, pero no porque no tengo mi ropa puesta. Es una sensación de frío seco amargoso, haciéndome sentir muerto por dentro. Mi vida y mi deseo de seguir adelante, todo hundiéndose junto a un agujero infinito. Yendo más y más profundo dentro de mí. Haciendo nudo insoportable e interminable. Recurriendo cada parte de mi maldito cuerpo. Trato de moverme pero este frío no me deja. Mi respiración se acelerándose al segundo; Puedo sentir mi corazón latir en busca de un poco de consuelo. Siento una quemadura en el pecho que no me deja. Mis temores crujiendo aumentando mi desesperación. Tomando todo el aire que puedo y exhalándolo lentamente. Muevo mi mano temblorosa hacia mi rostro. Concentrando toda mí fuerza en ese ligero movimiento. Es como si mi cuerpo no me escuchara. Me siento atrapado en mi propio cuerpo.

Siempre he sabido que no soy tan guapo como los demás. Zoro es guapo y fuerte. Luffy aunque es ingenuo. También es mucho más fuerte en comparación conmigo. Chopper incluso es más lindo que yo. O incluso Franky quien es más ciborg que humano. Él lo es también. Todos en la tripulación es mucho más fuerte y guapo de lo que podría alguna vez ser. Eso no es una pregunta es un hecho. Soy inservible cuando se trata de apariencia y fuerza. Soy inteligente. ¿Pero eso que ayuda cuando se trata de tener una cita?. Sanji tenía razón en dejarme. Él se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

_¿Enserio crees eso?._ ¿Acaso no te acuerdas todo lo que sacrificaste por el?. Haz sacrificado días por él. En vez de ir con una chica guapa. Te gastabas tus días con él. ¿Te acuerdas de esa bella chica que se te declaro o esa morena apuesta que te beso?. Te pudiste haber quedado con alguna de ellas. Pero Sanji lo impidió. No solo tiempo desperdiciaste, si no amor también.

Apretando mis ojos fuertemente. ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Venia de su cabeza?. Pero no era la suya o la de Sogeking..era otra. Sacudiendo esas ideas decide salir del baño para ir a su Workshop y hacer algunos experimentos para poner mi mente fuera de pensamientos sobre...el cocinero. Ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre podía.

De repente se encontraba afuera de la cocina. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? El quería ir a su Workshop. Y ahora se encuentra preguntándole cosas. ¿En qué momento había entrado?. No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

"Te encuentras bien Usopp?". Sanji le pregunta arqueando una ceja.

"..si.." Se encuentra respondiéndole.

_"¿De verdad crees eso? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que sacrificaste por él? Sacrificaste días por él. En lugar de salir con una chica bonita. Pasaste tus días con él. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella hermosa chica que declaro su amor por ti e incluso te dio un beso? Tu habrías podido haber salido con cualquiera de las dos. Pero Sanji te impedido eso. No solo perdiste tiempo, pero también amor"._

Aprieto mis ojos fuertemente. ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Salía de mi cabeza? Pero no era la mía o de Sogeking. Era otra voz. Sacudiendo esas ideas de mi cabeza. Me vestí rápidamente y salí del baño. Tal vez debería ir a mi taller. Sí, eso es. Necesito concentrar mi mente en otras cosas aparte de S- ... Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre...

_Espera_. ¿Por qué estoy repentinamente en la puerta de la cocina? ¿Cuándo incluso he llegado aquí? Sólo quería ir a mi taller y hacer algunos inventos. Pero ahora estoy preguntando cosas a _ÉL_. Q- Qué - ¿Cuándo he entrado a la cocina? Incluso estoy respondiéndole. Genial. Ahora me estoy volviendo loco. Sip. Eso era. Estoy loco.

"¿Estás bien Usopp?". Sanji me pregunta arqueando su ceja.

" ..Mm..". Me encuentro contestándole.

"¿Está seguro?". Él me pregunta de nuevo. ¿Qué piensa? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN. NO ESTOY NADA BIEN EN LO ABSOLUTO. Estoy devastado. Totalmente aplastado. Y todo es gracias a él. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí. Y ni siquiera quería ver su cara nunca más. Bueno, al menos no por ahora. Pero al parecer, mi estúpido corazón piensa lo contrario. Sólo con ver su rostro me estremece. Sí, todavía lo amo. Pero el mismo dijo que ya no quería que yo fuera su amado. Sí ... es cierto.. eso es lo que dijo ...

Exhalando un suspiro largo y profundo. Le digo. "Voy a dar un paseo ". Espera. ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Fui yo quien dijo eso? Quiero decir, es verdad que necesito dar un paseo. Pero no es como tengo que decirle a el sobre ello. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Además yo quería decirle algo completamente diferente. Quería gritarle, decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba por haber dicho que me amaba y yo estúpidamente le creí. Todo era un acto. Incluso había decidido olvidarme de Kaya por él. Incluso había decidido empezar una nueva vida con él ... pero ahora ...

Sanji entrecerró sus ojos profundamente. Arqueando su ceja rizado visible. Él parecía... preocupado. Sí claro. Bueno, yo no iba a dejarle ganar un partido de miradas. Si eso es lo que estamos haciendo. Así que le devuelvo la mirada a él. Reflejando en él lo que mi boca y acciones no podían decir o expresar. Quería expresarle con esa única mirada lo mucho que lo odiaba. Toda mi tristeza, dolor y un poco de amor en ella. Pero sobre todo mi enojo.

Cuando mi cuerpo finalmente decidió salir de la cocina. Los otros parecían mirarme con preocupación. Hm. Tal vez ellos ya saben que algo malo está pasando. Tal vez fue es porque a esta hora él estaría jugando con Luffy y Chopper. O tal vez .. ellos sabían acerca de nosotros?. Bueno lo que era. Robin y Nami podrían, conociendo su capacidad extraña de saber todo lo que pasa en la tripulación. Había un alto porcentaje que ellas supieran. Los otros ...no lo creo . En fin eso ya no importaba más. Supongo que tratare de ignorar sus miradas las cuales me están mandando. Espero que se dieran vencidos en ello porque es totalmente espeluznante y además que mi cuerpo ya no me escucha, lo hace aún más espeluznante de lo que ya es! . Y parece que me voy del barco sin mi consentimiento.

No sé exactamente lo que está pasando. Pero parece que estoy buscando algo. Me encuentro preguntando a gente y a cantineros. Genial. Ahora estoy frente en la puerta de alguien y estoy tocando el timbre en ella. La casa parece ser acogedor aunque era pequeña. Y ahora el dueño de la pequeña casa estaba justo en frente de mí. Este en verdad no es mi día...

POV de Sanji.

Después de la conversación con Usopp. Ya no pude seguir continuando cocinar la cena. No estoy seguro del porqué. Tal vez porque lo notaba más tranquilo que pensé que sería después de lo que le dije. Sí. Estaba triste cuando por primera vez se lo dije. Pero parecía haber entrado en razón después de ello. Pensé que él estaría completamente devastado durante días, incluso meses. ¿Era porque él ya no lo amaba más? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de él así de rápido?.

Okay. Eso era suficiente. Necesito un cigarrillo, sacándolo de mi bolsillo y soplando el humo de él. Mi mente empieza a recordar acerca de nuestros tiempos juntos. Cuando tomé la decisión de declarármele. Lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando salte y le robe un beso en sus labios. Por supuesto. Sabía que no era el primero que tenía. Pero debo de admitir. El que quedo más sorprendido, fui yo. Debido que Usopp había contestado mi beso. Y eso era toda la invitación que necesitaba para ir más allá del beso. Y en una sola noche, me había convertido en un experto evadiendo su larga nariz. Sonrío al recordar aquel grato momento.

Después empezamos a salir a citas, asegurando que ninguno de la tripulación nos viera. Fue un gesto por lo generalmente de mi parte. Usopp no parecía ser molestarse por ello, como yo lo estaba; e incluso me ayudaba en ello de todas maneras. Cada beso cada caricia fue mejorando con el tiempo. Los dos nos habíamos convertido en expertos. El pobre francotirador ya no era tan inocente que solía ser.

Sus labios carnosos y grueso, que me dejaban con ganas de querer más, su nariz la cual era más larga a una normal, pero una soñadora , sus tres pestañas gruesas y largas que hacían un soñador de mí cuando él las meneaba de arriba y abajo . Sus marrones redondos ojos que me hipnotizaban con sólo una mirada. Y su cabello rizado que era más suave que una pasta cuando las acariciaba lentamente. Todo en él, me gusta; cada pieza y centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pero lo que más me gusta de él. Es su risa. Aquella que podía sacar todas mis preocupaciones con ella, desvanecerlas; como si nunca hubieran existido. Aquella risa, que podía tomar mi aliento y la cual había logrado transformar mi amor por un nakama a algo más. La cual esperaba cada noche en mis sueños. Escuchándola era como escuchar una canción hermosa. Pero no cualquiera canción. No. Esta tenía su propia melodía. Su propio ritmo. Su armonía podía enviarme a un mundo nunca antes visto. Más extravagante que todas las islas a las cuales hemos anclado y descubierto. Y aunque yo no podía tocarla, era como si ella podía tocarme a mí. Logrando sentir aquella melodía dentro de mí. No había nada que cambiaría de él, aun cuando sus bromas estúpidas o mentiras exageradas que a veces (casi todo el tiempo) me sacaban los nervios. Al mundo de la impaciencia. Pero aun así. Todo y cada detalle de él, me encantaba cada parte de él. Y debido a ello él era su mierdoso francotirador. Sí .. sólo de él ...

De repente siento un frío en mi corazón. Mi pulso había tomado un aceleramiento drástico. Mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Tirando el cuchillo que estaba en mí agarre cayendo en el fregadero. Yo había decidido romper con él. Así que el ya no era su ... nunca más . De repente ese frio volviéndose en odio. A el mismo. Se odiaba por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo pudo cambiarlo por un amor pasajero? Cuando el de mantener durante toda la vida era _él_. ¿Cómo pude cambiarlo por alguien que ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones?. Tal vez contraje aquella estupidez gracias a Zoro.

No era tiempo para pensar. Era el momento de hacer un movimiento. Para reparar de algún modo mi GRAN error. Así que con eso en mente. Salí disparado de la cocina. Buscando todos los rincones del barco. Podía sentir diversos ojos mirándome. Pero no tenía tiempo para parar y responder a sus preocupaciones. _Espera._ ¿Tal vez ellos sabían dónde se encontraba Usopp?. Sí. Eso parece razonable. Vamos a hacer eso. Pero un puño hizo pararme y en su lugar me envió volando a través del barco. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"Oi marimo. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ". Le rugí.

"No finjas que no sabes. Sabes exactamente lo que hiciste" . Alzo el tono en el alto _exactamente._

He visto muchas veces a Zoro siendo serio, con esa cara de asesino. Pero lo que más me sorprendió. Fue el fuerte golpe que me acababa de dar. Sí, hemos luchado en varias ocasiones. Pero nunca peleamos completamente en serio. Yo sabía que él podía darme cicatrices si él lo quería así, al igual que yo le podía dejarle a él. Pero ese golpe, había puesto todas sus fuerzas en él. Y había una gran posibilidad que podría dejarme una cicatriz.

"Hiciste llorar a Usopp". Zoro gruñó con un poco de instinto asesino.

" .. Él lo hizo?...". Fue todo lo que pudo reunir para decir.

Zoro asintió.

" .. L-Lo siento ..". Balbucee.

"No me lo digas a mí. Díselo que a él".

"Lo-Lo sé .. pero no lo encuentro".

"Se fue a dar un paseo".

" .. Oh , ... es verdad ..".

"Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? Levanta tu culo y empiézalo a buscar".

" .. Lo hare.." .

Me levanto; Ni siquiera me atrevo a quitar la tierra de mi ropa. Corriendo fuera del cuerpo. Pero antes de estar fuera de la vista por completo. Murmuro. "Arigato estúpido Marimo" . Parecía que Zoro me escucho porque a través de la esquina de mi ojo lo capte asintiendo. No es como que me importa si lo escuchara o no.

Y con eso me fui en busca de mí- ya- no-mas-mierdoso- francotirador. Me maldije por ser un idiota más grande que el marimo. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme que Usopp había mencionado que iba a ir a dar un paseo? Y que el estúpido espadachín tenía que recordarme. Me maldije por hacer que Usopp llorara. Maldita sea. Si pudiera matarme ahora, lo haría. Pero eso no sería suficiente, además no resolvería nada. Solamente estaría huyendo de mis problemas.

_"Dime. ¿Es él realmente tu primer y único verdadero amor? "_

Las palabras de Usopp hicieron eco en mi mente. Era como una flecha directamente hacia mi corazón. Aplastándolo en pedazos. Pero más que sus palabras, su mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor. Como si con esa mirada él quería transmitir todos sus sentimientos hacia mí. Su pena, dolor, frialdad y odio. Pero, sobre todo, esa mirada era ...

Me detengo. Y poco a poco giro mi cuerpo lentamente. En la distancia puedo ver una silueta de un hombre. _Esos rizos y esa nariz_. Eran demasiados únicos para no ser capaz de reconocerlos. Corriendo hacia él tan rápido como pude.

Él se encontraba mirando el océano. El sol estaba a punto de bajar. Exhalando un profundo suspiro. Le digo seriamente.

"Gome Usopp . Fui un idiota por tratar de reemplazarte ... cuando la verdad es que .. yo todavía te amo Usopp y .. Sé que no merezco tenerte de vuelta ... pero me gustaría gustaría ser pareja de nuevo. Pero esta vez para siempre. No teniendo que ocultar y sin miedo, con sólo amor". Le ruego.

Usopp voltio. Él parecía sostiene algo en sus brazos, pero no podía reconocer lo que era. Acercándose cada paso más cerca de donde estaba. Tenía su cabeza hacia abajo. Pero cuando llegó a la distancia de su nariz. Alzó sus ojos y miro a los míos.

"Dime Sanji. ¿Sigue siendo el tu primer amor verdadero?". Usopp pregunto.

Le arqueé mi ceja rizada visible a él. No podía entender lo que quería decir. Al menos eso fue hasta que apuntó a lo que sostenía en sus brazos, levantándolo. Mis ojos se agrandaron unos cuantos centímetros. ¿Era eso lo que yo pensaba que era? Mi cuerpo había dejado de moverse quedándose completamente inmóvil. Mi corazón aún latía. Sin embargo, su velocidad era más rápido que nunca. Yo no podía apartar mi mirada sobre aquello.

Lo que Usopp sostenía entre sus brazos era la cabeza de mi ex- amante. Su pelo rojo y cara redonda. Con sus ojos que aún no habían sido cerrados. Esos ojos mirando aterrorizado. Fue su última expresión, pidiendo ayuda. Ayuda la cual nunca llegó.

Los ojos de Usopp no había movido ni un centímetro sobre los míos. Estaba esperando mi respuesta.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza. Devolviéndole la mirada. No pude evitar sonreír. Asintiéndole mi cabeza. Usopp sonrió ante mi respuesta. Luego tiro la cabeza muerta al océano.

Tomé su mano. Y los dos empezamos a caminar hacia el Sunny. Lo beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

"Te amo Usopp y siempre lo haré".

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_".. Su mirada era la de un asesino."_

* * *

Realmente lo siento por ser tan larga la historia y con un final tan horripilante. Originalmente la historia solo iba a ser de cinco párrafos. Ya tenía la idea del final. Pero no sabía lo que sucedería antes de ello. Y esto sucedio como resultado.

Usopp creo un personaje en su mente o más bien saco a relucir una parte suya que ni el mismo conocía que tenía. Y es algo que todos tenemos. Llamemos esta parte o personaje demon.

Las palabras de Sanji hicieron que este despertara, y era tan fuerte el dolor y la fuerza de este. Que había podido controlar sus pensamientos y acciones de Usopp.

Decidí que fuera hombre la persona con la que Sanji lo traiciono. (al principio era mujer) Porque si hubiese sido mujer, quizás Sanji nunca le hubiese perdonado por haber matado a una mujer.

Oh, y si quieren saber cómo fue que Zoro sabía que Usopp estaba llorando. Eso fue porque el lo vio. No lo escucho. Los demás tenían sospechas ya que no veían a Usopp con su usual alegría y risa.

Antes que me olvide. La historia de Chisheccid "Wine". Fue la me inspiro a realizar esta historia. Si les gusto esta historia definitivamente les gustara esa. Además es mucho mejor que mi historia propia. Sigo siendo mal componiendo..

Arigato por leer.


End file.
